The present invention relates generally to a fluid handling method and system for use in microsurgical applications and, more particularly, to such a method and system which minimizes fluid pressure of a peristaltic type pumping system. The system incorporates an improved fluid interface apparatus that greatly facilitates coupling of system components at the surgical site.
Microsurgical systems have gained widespread acceptance because they perform precise and minimum invasive surgery. One kind of system is a phacoemulsification type irrigation/aspiration system for use in ophthalmic surgery. Typically, in such a system, there is provided a microsurgical handpiece which is a small handheld device that can selectively remove body tissue with great control. The handpiece fragments the tissue, which tissue is then aspirated from the surgical site by an aspiration conduit to a suitable collection vessel. The suction produced in aspiration is controlled by an irrigation/aspiration control unit. Such unit also controls irrigation or infusion to the operative site.
As concerns aspiration, a peristaltic pumping system is often used for providing the necessary negative pressure. Peristaltic pumping systems offer numerous advantages in such kinds of surgery. For instance, they enhance fluid control, simplify venting and the aspirated fluids do not have the potential for contaminating pump components. While peristaltic type pumping systems provide numerous advantages there are nevertheless certain trade offs. One notable trade off is when such pumps are used, in for example ophthalmic procedures, there results eye turbulence (e.g., iris flutter). Attempts have been made to overcome such turbulence. Some of them utilize added and costly components to the control system. Consequently, there is an ongoing interest in providing effective and less costly devices to minimize pressure pulsations using a peristaltic pumping arrangement.
Also included in these fluid handling systems are a fluid control unit and fluid circuit elements, such as tubing, for use in interconnecting the microsurgical handpiece to the control unit. In using these components it is advantageous to insure correct, easy and reliable fluid connections as well minimize the number of components used when setting up for a procedure at the operative site. Accordingly, there is an ongoing interest in improving such setting-up procedures, by easy to use and reliable components.